geektopiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Doctor
The Doctor is a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey. He travels through space and time in a ship called the TARDIS. There have been eleven different incarnations of the Doctor. The Doctor usually travels with a companion, most but not all of which have been young females from the planet Earth. The First Doctor The first incarnation of The Doctor was played by William Hartnell in the series from 1963 to 1966. Richard Hurndall played the First Doctor in the story The Five Doctors in 1983 due to William Hartnell's death in 1975. The Second Doctor The Third Doctor The Fourth Doctor The Fifth Doctor The Sixth Doctor The Seventh Doctor The Eighth Doctor The Ninth Doctor The Tenth Doctor The tenth incarnation of the Doctor was played by David Tennant. He played the roll from 2005 to 2009. *'The Christmas Invasion - '''After absorbing the Time Vortex energy from his companion Rose Tyler the Doctor regenerates and transforms into the tenth incarnation of The Doctor. Rose is confused and upset by the transformation so the Doctor decides to take her home. Before they can land in London the Doctor begins to have adverse side effects to the regeneration and the TARDIS crashes. The Doctor falls into a coma shortly after leaving the TARDIS. He spends most of the invasion in bed recovering from the regeneration. He recovers in time to battle the leader of the Sycorax. During the fight the Doctor's hand is cut off but he has enough regeneration energy left to regrow it. The Doctor defeats the Sycorax and tells them to leave the Earth. While the Sycorax are leaving Prime Minister Harriet Jones orders Torchwood to destroy the ship. The Doctor is enraged by this action and says that maybe the humans are the monsters the rest of the universe should fear. He tells Harriet Jones he could bring her down with six words and she replies that she would like to see him try. The Doctor whispers in her chief advisor's ear "Don't you think she looks tired?" The Prime Minister begins to be plagued with rumors of failing health and is given a vote of no confidence by the House of Commons. Rose, having recovered from the shock of the Doctor's new face, decides to stay on as his companion. *'New Earth - The Doctor and Rose visit a hospital outside the city of New New York on the planet New Earth in the year five billion and twenty-three. The Doctor is summoned there by the Face of Boa. While there Rose is possessed by Cassandra, the Last Human. The Doctor discovered that the Sisters of Plenitude have been growing humans and infecting them with every known disease in order to find a cure for everything. The Doctor cures all the sick humans. The Face of Boa tells the Doctor they will meet for a third and final time and that he will share his great secret with the Doctor. The Doctor convinces Cassandra to leave Rose's body and die. *'Tooth and Claw - '''The Doctor and Rose go back in time and meet Queen Victoria. They stop a plot by a group of Werewolves to bite the Queen and start the Empire of the Wolf. Queen Victoria knights the Doctor and makes Rose a Dame as a reward but then bashishes them from the British Emipre for consorting with magic and unholy things. Queen Victoria founds Torchwood to combat alien threats. *'School Reunion - 'Mickey calls Rose and tells her something strange is going on at a school in London and the Doctor and Rose go undercover to investigate. At the same time Sarah Jane Smith is investigating the school for her paper. Sarah Jane stumbles onto the TARDIS at the school and realizes that the "John Smith" she met the day before is the Doctor. Sarah Jane tells the Doctor she has something that could help and then shows him K-9. The Doctor repairs K-9 and K-9 identifies the aliens in the school as the Krillitanes. K-9 blows up the school to save the children and defeat the Krillitanes. The Doctor invites Sarah Jane to travel with him and Rose again but she says its time for her to move on. Mickey asks if he can come along and the Doctor agrees. The Eleventh Doctor The eleventh incarnation of The Doctor is played by Matt Smith. He began in the role in 2010. *'The Eleventh Hour - 'After the tenth incarnation of The Doctor absorbs a fatal amount of radiation, he regenerates and transforms into the eleventh incarnation of The Doctor. The energy released during the regeneration causes a fire in the TARDIS and the TARDIS crashes in a garden near Amy Pond's house. A seven year old Amy showed The Doctor a crack in her bedroom wall that voices could be heard coming from. The Doctor opens the crack and finds an Atraxi looking for the escaped Prisoner Zero. The Doctor then takes a trip into the future to stabilize the TARDIS's engines but promised Amy he would return in five minutes. Twelve years later he returns to the house. A now grown Amy hits him with a cricket bat and handcuffs him to a radiator. The Doctor makes Amy realize there is a room in her house she has never been inside. She goes into the room and encounters Prisoner Zero. The Atraxi begin brodcasting a message saying they will destroy the Earth if Prisoner Zero is still on the planet in 20 minutes. The Doctor interupts a conference call between many of the best minds o n Earth and gets them to write a virus that he uses to help the Atraxi find Prisoner Zero. He tells the Atraxi to never threaten the Earth again because it is under his protection. He then takes the TARDIS out for a quck spin but tells Amy he will be right back. He returns two years later on the night before her wedding. He asks Amy to come with him and she does. *'The Beast Below - 'The Doctor and Amy visit the Starship UK. The ship is powered by the last Star Whale which is kept moving by torture. Queen Elizabeth X has set up a system by which she makes a choice to either release the whale or forget about the way the ship is run everytime she stumbles onto the truth of how Starship UK works. The Doctor is left with a choice of either releasing the Star Whale and killing the entire UK or lobotomizing the Whale basically killing it but allowing the ship to continue. Amy realizes the Star Whale volunteered for the job and that the torture has been unnecessary and the ship continues on without the torture. As they are leaving The Doctor receives a call from Winston Churchill asking for help. *'Victory of the Daleks - 'The Doctor and Amy arrive in 1941 a month after Winston Churchill's call to the TARDIS. Churchill takes the Doctor to see his new secret weapon called the ''Ironsides. ''The Doctor is horrified to discover they are actually three Daleks who survived the Last Great Time War. Once the Doctor identifies the himself and the Daleks for what they are his testimony activates the Progenitor. The Progenitor creates five new Daleks which destroy the three inferior Daleks. The Doctor prevents the Daleks from destroying the Earth but they escape before he can destroy them. *'The Time of Angels - '''The Doctor and Amy go to the Delirium Archive and find a home box with a message for him from River Song. The message says "Hello Sweetie" and the home box contains a video with River telling the Doctor where to find her. They go to find a crashed ship with a Weeping Angel on board. River has taken a security video of the Weeping Angel from the ship. The Doctor, River, Amy and a team of Clerics prepare to enter caves under the ship to find the Angel before it grows too powerful. Amy looks at the security video again and notices the Angel seems to have moved even though the video is just the same four seconds on a loop. She watches the video for a while and everytime she looks away the Angel seems to move closer to the screen. This freaks Amy out and she tries to leave the room but the door is locked and won't open. While she is trying to get the door open the Angel comes out of the screen and into the room. The Doctor realizes that anything that takes the image of an Angel becomes an Angel. He tells Amy not to look the Angel in the eye but she can't resist. Amy manages to get rid of the Angel by stopping the tape on the second of blank screen between loops of the video. The team enters the maze of the dead underneath the ship. The Angel kills two of the Clerics. The Doctor and River realize that all of the statues in the maze of the dead are Weeping Angels because the natives of the planet had two heads and the statues only have one. The Angels begin to communicate with the Doctor through the voice of Bob, one of the dead clerics. The Weeping Angels trap the team directly under the ship. The Doctor tells Angel Bob there is one thing you should never put in a trap and that is him. The Doctor shoots the power globes and tells everyone to jump up. The story is continued in the next episode. * '''Flesh and Stone - '''When the team jumped up they were caught in the ships gravity and stuck to the bottom of the ship. The Doctor gets everyone inside the ship but the Angels follow. The team escapes into a forest on the ship that is used to provide oxygen on the ship. Amy begins to count down from ten every few minutes. A crack like the one from Amy's wall in the Eleventh Hour apears on the ship and Angel Bob tells the Doctor there is more power on that ship than he realizes. As Amy's countdown gets nearer to zero her health declines. When she looked the Angel from the video in the eye its image became imprinted on her brain and now the Angel is coming out. The Doctor tells Amy to keep her eyes closed to contain the Angel. The crack begins to open and rewriting time taking anyone or anything that gets too close out of the timeline. The Doctor believes the only way to stop the crack is to feed it a big complicated time event like him. The ship's gravity fails and all of the Weeping Angels are sucked into the crack sealing it. After the Angels are removed from the timeline the one in Amy's mind disappears also. When they are saying goodbye River tells the Doctor that she will see him again when the Pandorica opens. Amy tells the Doctor she wants to go home to show him something. She confesses she is supposed to get married in the morning. Amy kisses the Doctor. The Doctor resists her advances and drags her into the TARDIS. * '''Vampires in Venice - '''The Doctor shows up at Amy's fiance Rory's stag party. He anounces to everyone that he and Rory have to talk because Amy kissed him. The Doctor takes Amy and Rory to Venice in 1580 for a date. The Doctor suspects that Vampires are ruling Venice. Amy goes into the school to help the Doctor get into the House from the inside. The Doctor finds out they are not vampires but fish-like aliens who are trying to flood Venice. The fish people's planet was destroyed by one of the cracks in the universe. The Doctor prevents Venice from being flooded. Rosanna, the leader of the fish people, commits suicide after asking the Doctor if his conscience could take killing another race. Amy asks Rory to stay and travel with her and the Doctor. '''Companions of the Eleventh Doctor *Amy Pond *River Song *Rory Williams Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dr Who Characters Category:Aliens Category:Time Lords Category:Time Travellers Category:Good Characters